


Take a Meme for the Road

by SunSketcher



Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Cussing, Fluff, Here we go, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, chatfic, lityerses/apollo arent together yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSketcher/pseuds/SunSketcher
Summary: Leo created a groupLeo added Calypso, Apollo, Meg, and Lityerses to the groupLeo named the group “Febuary questers”Leo:cuz we all went on a quest in Febuary!Lityerses:I wasn’t a part of that questLeo renamed the group “Febuary questers + Lityerses”Meg:I wasn’t part of it eitherCalypso:I think you spelled February wrongApollo:We left Camp Half-Blood in January?Leo:FINE THEN, YOU ALL THINK OF SOMETHING BETTER
Relationships: Apollo & Meg McCaffrey, Apollo/Lityerses (Percy Jackson), Calypso/Leo Valdez
Comments: 42
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a ToA chatfic. We all know we needed one of these. Hopefully this isn't trash.

**Leo created a group**

**Leo added Calypso, Apollo, Meg, and Lityerses to the group**

**Leo named the group “Febuary questers”**

**Leo:** cuz we all went on a quest in Febuary! 

**Lityerses:** I wasn’t a part of that quest 

**Leo renamed the group “Febuary questers + Lityerses”**

**Meg:** I wasn’t part of it either 

**Calypso:** I think you spelled February wrong 

**Apollo:** We left Camp Half-Blood in January? 

**Leo:** FINE THEN, YOU ALL THINK OF SOMETHING BETTER 

**Apollo:** Why can’t we just call it Group Chat? 

**Leo:** no 

**Calypso:** No 

**Meg:** that's boring 

**Meg:** you're boring 

**Apollo:** Rude. 

**Calypso:** I have an idea 

**Calypso renamed the group “Sweet home Indiana”**

**Leo:** oh that’s awesome, thx calypso 

**Calypso:** It's no problem, besting you is easy 

**Leo:** WOW 

**Leo:** OK 

**Leo:** MY OWN GIRLFRIEND 

**Lityerses:** why are we doing this again 

**Calypso:** It’s so we can talk to Meg and Apollo while they’re gone 

**Leo:** speaking of you all being gone, how are things going in NY? everyones alive right? 

**Apollo:** We are all, indeed, alive. 

**Lityerses:** did you kill that snake you needed to kill 

**Apollo:** Yes. 

**Lityerses:** nice 

**Apollo:** Also Leo, thank you for making and sending us these phones. This is a lot easier than Iris messaging. 

**Leo:** no prob bob 

**Apollo:** Bob? 

**Leo:** uh, don’t worry about it 

**Meg:** hey fireboy can I change my name in this chat 

**Leo:** press the three little buttons in the right corner and go wild 

**Meg:** Niccccceeeeee 

**Meg changed her name to “Master Of Unicorns”**

**Master Of Unicorns:** my true name 

**Apollo:** Wow. 

**Master Of Unicorns:** hey can I change other peoples names 

**Master Of Unicorns:** to some really cool stuff 

**Apollo:** Meg, what are you doing? 

**Leo:** nah, only I can cuz i’m admin. 

**Apollo:** Oh, thank the gods. 

**Master Of Unicorns:** your safe 

**Master Of Unicorns:** ... 

**Master Of Unicorns:** for now 

**Leo changed Apollo’s name to “Carrot boy”**

**Carrot boy:** What. 

**Leo:** you cut the carrots at the waystation, that’s all I remember about you 

**Carrot boy:** Wow, really feeling the love right now. 

**Leo:** lol you’re welcome, anyways 

**Leo changed his name to "Mcshizzle"**

**Mcshizzle:** staying on brand 

**Mcshizzle changed Calypso’s name to “Hermosa”**

**Hermosa:** what does this one mean? 

**Mcshizzle:** i’ll never tell ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**Lityerses:** what the fuck is that 

**Mcshizzle:** oh right you need a name too 

**Mcshizzle changed Lityerses’ name to “Husky boy”**

**Husky boy:** I 

**Husky boy:** change it back 

**Carrot boy:** Hey, now we match! 

**Husky boy:** ... 

**Husky boy:** nevermind its fine 

**Mcshizzle:** oh now it doesn’t matter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**Husky boy:** seriously what the fuck is that 

**Carrot boy:** Oh, the text faces? I know how to do those! 

**Hermosa:** You do? 

**Master Of Unicorns:** YOU DO? 

**Carrot boy:** ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ 

**Master Of Unicorns:** WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT 

**Carrot boy:** Hermes showed Dionysus and I how to do it when they were first made. 

**Master Of Unicorns:** ewww I forgot you have other siblings 

**Master Of Unicorns:** gross 

**Carrot boy:** I’m...sorry? 

**Master Of Unicorns:** you should be 

**Hermosa:** Anyways, when are you going back to olympus, apollo? 

**Carrot boy:** Next week. I managed to convince Athena to let me help clean up Camp Half-Blood before going back to Olympus. 

**Mcshizzle:** clean up? I thought you said everyone was alive? 

**Carrot boy:** Everyone’s fine! Nero just destroyed the dining area again. 

**Master Of Unicorns:** he was such an ass 

**Carrot boy:** That he was. 

**Hermosa:** Was? 

**Carrot boy:** Sadly :) Nero :) is no longer with us :) :) :) 

**Mcshizzle:** that’s slightly terrifying 

**Master Of Unicorns:** apollo chiron wants you to help pull out the new tables 

**Carrot boy:** I’m coming! Bye you three! 

**Hermosa:** Bye 

**Mcshizzle:** see ya 

**Husky boy:** bye 

**Mcshizzle: **...****

********

**Mcshizzle:** so lit 

********

**Mcshizzle:** or should I say 

********

**Mcshizzle:** Husky boy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

********

**Husky boy:** shut the fuck up 

********


	2. Georgia in Indiana?! Impossible!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adding a Georgie into the equation.

**_Georgina >Apollo_**

**Georgina:** I got your number XP 

**Apollo:** Georgie! How nice to hear from you! I’m assuming Leo gave you a phone? 

**Georgina:** Yup, he made one for my moms too, he’s really nice 

**Apollo:** That’s great! How are things for you at the Waystation? 

**Georgina:** Pretty cool, Memmie got me new art supplies. 

**Apollo:** Memmie? 

**Georgina:** My mom’s name is Emmy, so she’s Memmie 

**Apollo:** Ah, that makes sense. 

**Georgina:** I got a question for you, Sun-man. 

**Apollo:** Fire away! What do you want to know? 

**Georgina:** Since you’re about to become all goddy again, do you know if you’re my dad or not? 

**Apollo:** Ah… 

**Apollo:** Oh! Excuse me for a second Georgie, Chiron needs my help with something. I’ll be right back! 

**Georgina:** Okey dokey. 

* * *

**_Sweet home Indiana_**

**Carrot boy:** FUCK 

**Mcshizzle:** woah, language! 

**Hermosa:** Seriously 

**Husky boy:** did something happen 

**Carrot boy** I still don’t know if i’m Georgie’s dad or not! 

**Mcshizzle:** wha 

**Mcshizzle:** HOW 

**Master Of Unicorns:** that’s kind of shitty man 

**Carrot boy:** I’m sorry! I haven’t gotten my godly powers back yet, so my memory is still spotty! 

**Hermosa:** Where did this come from anyway? 

**Carrot boy:** She texted me about it. 

**Carrot boy:** What am I supposed to say? “I still have no idea if you're my kid because I’m an awful deadbeat dad”?! I’ll sound like such an asshole! 

**Hermosa:** I mean 

**Hermosa:** That is the truth 

**Carrot boy:** Aaaaaaaahhhhh. 

**Master Of Unicorns:** let me just confirm that he is actually screaming right now 

**Mcshizzle:** idk what to tell you man. Georgie’s a tough kid, she can handle the truth 

**Carrot boy:** I don’t want to let any of my kids down again. 

**Carrot boy** or my maybe-kid? 

**Carrot boy:** Gods, this sounds awful. 

**Husky boy:** just explain it to her, and then keep talking to her. I think Georgie would just appreciate your time 

**Carrot boy:** … Yeah, you’re right. 

**Carrot boy:** Thank you, Lityerses. 

**Husky boi:** ... 

**Husky boy:** it’s no problem 

**Master Of Unicorns:** if you're gonna be buddy buddy with Georgie, can you give me her number? She’s cool I want to talk to her too. 

**Carrot boy:** !!! 

**Carrot boy:** Actually, that gives me an idea! 

**Carrot boy:** Leo, can you send three more phones to Camp Half-Blood before the end of the week? 

**Mcshizzle:** by the end of the week?! You’re lucky I make extras man 

**Carrot boy:** Thank you so much, Leo! I have to go talk to Will. 

**Master Of Unicorns** Hey! 

**Carrot boy:** Oh, right. I’ll send you the number through DM’s, is that ok? 

**Master Of Unicorns:** that's cool 

* * *

**_Apollo created a group_**

**_Apollo added Austin, Katie, Will, and Georgie to the group_**

**_Apollo named the group “Family chat”_**

**Apollo:** Since I will have to return to Olympus soon, and might not be able to visit often, I decided to make this chat so we can all talk to each other. 

**Katie:** Woah, cool! Does this mean I can just send a text and you’ll respond right away? 

**Apollo:** As soon as I can, yes. 

**Katie:** Nice! 

**Will:** This is really cool, dad. 

**Austin:** Who’s Georgie, though? 

**Apollo:** I told you about her yesterday, remember? While I am still not...positive if Georgie is my daughter, I’m figured you would all enjoy talking to each other. 

**Katie:** Hi Georgie! I’m Katie, it’s nice to finally get to talk to you! 

**Georgina:** Hi! :D 

**Will:** What do you like to do, Georgie? 

**Georgina:** I like drawing and painting, and I sing sometimes. 

**Austin:** You sing? That’s so cool! I play the saxophone, so we’re sorta similar! 

**Georgina:** Woah, the saxophone! Can I hear? 

**Austin:** Sure! Let me send a video. 

**(1) video from Austin**

* * *

**_Apollo >Lityerses_**

**(1) photo from Apollo**

**Apollo:** I’m so proud of my kids. 

**Apollo:** Look at them, they’re so nice! 

**Lityerses:** you’re such a sap 

* * *

**_Josephine >Apollo_**

**Josephine:** So I heard you’ve been talking to Georgie recently 

**Apollo:** Oh, I’m so sorry! I should have asked you and Emmie if it was ok to add her to the chat first, it completely slipped my mind. 

**Josephine:** No it’s fine, Georgie loves it! 

**Josephine:** She calls your son Austin Aussie so they can both have a name like a place. 

**Apollo:** I know, it’s adorable! 

**Josephine:** So 

**Josephine:** You still don’t know if you’re her dad? 

**Apollo:** I’m sorry, I still have no clue. 

**Apollo:** I’m going to Olympus at the end of the week. Hopefully once my godly powers are restored, my memory will be too. 

**Josephine:** Well, if you do end up being her father, Emmy and I have decided that we would not be against you visiting from time to time. 

**Josephine:** Gods why did that sound so formal 

**Josephine:** You’re doing a good job, is what I'm trying to say. and Georgie would really like to see you again. 

**Apollo:** You think I’m doing a good job? 

**Josephine:** For a god? You’re doing better than a lot of your family would. 

**Apollo:** I 

**Apollo:** Thank you Jo. 

**Apollo:** That means a lot to me. 

**Josephine:** No prob bob 

**Apollo:** Did you learn that from Leo? 

**Josephine:** What can I say, he rubs off on me! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Apollo would be a stickler about using proper grammar while texting, being the god of poetry and all. Also Georgie is adorable and needs more love. She needs all the love.


	3. Sweet home Olympus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of good responses for the last chapter, so I churned out another one, awww yeah!! I changed the tags of the fic, please heed those before reading this chapter. It really is just implied but uh. Buckle in guys, this fic's taking a turn.

**_Sweet home Indiana_**

**Master Of Unicorns:** ugh, do gods not sleep? 

**Mcshizzle:** why are you texting it’s literally 5am 

**Master Of Unicorns** Athena just showed up to take Apollo to Olympus 

**Master Of Unicorns** but for SOME reason she woke ME up and told ME to wake up Apollo instead of doing it herself. 

**Mcshizzle:** that’s weird, why’d she do that? 

**Master Of Unicorns:** oh 

**Master Of Unicorns:** apparently I’m going to Olympus too 

**Master Of Unicorns:** to be rewarded for my efforts? idk how any of this works. 

**Mcshizzle:** oh dang, I missed my “rewarding you for your efforts” ceremony. Let me know what it’s like Chia Girl 

**Master Of Unicorns** that name has lost a lot of it’s cool factor 

* * *

**_Chia Girl >Ukulele Boy_**

**Chia Girl:** we need to come up with better names 

**Ukulele Boy:** Agreed. This is the second convo I've been labeled a “boy” in, and I very much don’t like that. 

**Ukulele Boy:** Should we be texting right now though? 

**Chia Girl:** This elevator is super boring. What is even happening on the TV screens? 

**Ukulele Boy:** Please don’t look at those. I’m begging you. 

**Chia Girl:** HOLY SHIT IS THAT YOU?! 

**Ukulele boy:** Meg _please._

**Chia Girl:** I gotta see this scoot over 

**Ukulele Boy:** Meg, Athena’s staring. 

**Chia Girl:** She can stare all she wants, I’m gonna watch your cringey ad whether you want me to or not 

**Ukulele Boy:** I’m going to die 

**Ukulele Boy:** I’m going to die before I even go back to Olympus 

**Chia Girl:** Don’t be so dramatic, It’s just a video of you in a crop top 

**Ukulele Boy:** KILL ME. 

* * *

**_Sweet home Indiana_**

**Master Of Unicorns:** wow this place is real fancy 

**Hermosa:** Well I mean, it is Olympus 

**Mcshizzle:** man, why weren’t we invited to olympus?! I wanna get a cool reward 

**Hermosa:** Is a trip to Olympus really worth whatever the gods could give you 

**Mcshizzle:** fair point 

**Master Of Unicorns:** oooh we’re going into the throne room 

**Master Of Unicorns:** brb I probably shouldn’t text in front of the king of gods. 

**Husky boy:** good luck don't die 

**Master Of Unicorns:** i’ll try 

* * *

**_Meg created a new group_**

**_Meg added Leo, Calypso, and Lityerses_**

**_Meg named the group “Well that was something”_**

**Leo:** why are we in a new group 

**Leo:** wait 

**_Leo named himself “Mcshizzle”_**

**Mcshizzle:** that's better 

**Meg:** Apollo is still in the throne room and I didn’t want to blow up his phone 

**Mcshizzle:** how’d it go, what’d you get? 

**Meg:** I get to survive 

**Mcshizzle:** … 

**Lityerses:** wow 

**Meg:** yeah, that guy? 

**Meg:** I don’t want to say his name because apparently he controls radio waves but uh, 

**Meg:** Boom Man? 

**Mcshizzle:** BOOM MAN SDJASJBJFABD 

**Meg:** he sucks 

**Calypso:** What did he do? 

**Meg:** we walk into the throne room 

**Meg:** and he starts talking, like an asshole 

**Meg:** and he says that I’m “dangerous and untrustworthy due to my connection with Nero” 

**Lityerses:** he _what_

**Calypso:** Apollo called him out for that, right?! 

**Meg:** um 

**Mcshizzle:** he didn’t? 

**Calypso:** What the hell?! 

**Meg:** no, guys he couldn’t do anything 

**Mcshizzle:** He totally could’ve done something! 

**Meg:** no! 

**Meg:** it wasn’t 

**Meg:** shit 

**Mcshizzle:** meg? 

**Calypso:** Meg, are you ok? 

* * *

**_Lityerses >Meg_**

**Lityerses:** hey, what happened there? 

**Meg:** Apollo couldn’t do anything 

**Lityerses:** meg, I’m not mad, I’m just trying to figure out what happened 

**Meg:** Boom Man 

**Meg:** Fuck, that name is too silly 

**Meg:** He’s like Nero 

**Lityerses:** like Nero? 

**Meg:** He treats Apollo like Nero treated me. 

**Lityerses:** … 

**Lityerses:** shit 

**Meg:** and Apollo tried to speak up but he made this sound like thunder and Apollo backed off 

**Meg:** and I don’t know what to do because that’s exactlyw hat Nero did and the y made me leave 

**Meg:** and Apollo wouldn ever leave me alone with Neor but I lef thim alone 

**Lityerses:** Meg 

**Lityerses:** take a deep breath 

**Meg:** this whole time I thought Apollo was just being really understanding when he helpedm e with my issues but his dad was actually thee xact same 

**Meg:** I don't 

**Lityerses:** meg do you want to facetime 

**Lityerses:** so we can talk face to face 

**Meg:** I 

**Meg:** just give me a second 

**Lityerses:** ok 

**Meg:** I saw our mom 

**Lityerses:** oh 

**Lityerses:** I forgot we have the same mom 

**Meg:** plant siblings lol 

**Lityerses:** plant siblings 

**Lityerses:** what was she like? 

**Meg:** I couldn’t really tell 

**Meg:** she seemed nice 

**Meg:** … 

**Meg:** can we facetime now? 

**Lityerses:** yeah, just let me figure out how to call you 

**Meg:** ha you’re old 

**Lityerses:** shut up 

**Lityerses:** ok, here we go 

**Call started from Lityerses >Meg**

* * *

**_Well that was something_**

**Mcshizzle:** hey meg? 

**Mcshizzle:** i’m sorry if we upset you 

**Mcshizzle:** Lityerses didn’t really tell us much but um 

**Mcshizzle:** yeah we kinda jumped to conclusions 

**Calypso:** We’re so sorry Meg 

**Meg:** it's cool 

**Meg:** You were just trying to protect me from Boom Man it’s fine 

**Mcshizzle:** I still love that name 

**Mcshizzle:** let's all take a second to boo the Boom Man 

**Lityerses:** boo 

**Meg:** boo 

**Calypso:** Boo 

* * *

**_Ukulele Boy >Chia Girl_**

**Ukulele Boy:** Hey Meg. 

**Ukulele Boy:** You seemed worried when you were leaving, so I wanted to let you know I’m fine! 

**Chia Girl:** what was going on with your dad 

**Ukulele Boy:** It was nothing, I just freaked out a bit. 

**Chia Girl:** ...alright 

**Ukulele Boy:** Meg? 

**Chia Girl:** I wanna see your house 

**Ukulele Boy:** My house? 

**Chia Girl:** yeah, your fancy Olympus house 

**Ukulele Boy:** Alright, give me a second. 

**(3) photos from Ukulele boy**

**Chia Girl:** IT’S ALL GOLD 

**Ukulele Boy:** DON’T JUDGE ME!! 

**Chia Girl:** I’M GOING BLIND 

* * *

**_Lityerses >Apollo_**

**Lityerses:** you good? 

**Apollo:** Yeah, I'm fine. 

**Apollo:** Thanks for checking in. 

**Lityerses:** just stay safe, alright? 

**Apollo:** Of course! ❤ 

**Lityerses:** Oh, uh 

**Lityerses:** ...❤ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pjo: Lityerses is a son of Demeter
> 
> Me: Did you mean Give Meg Another Sibling?
> 
> Leo and Calypso mean well, they just met Apollo during the second out of five books of redemption, so they don;t have the highest opinion of him.
> 
> Also I have no idea how to write relationships, but I imagine Apollo and Lityerses both suck at flirting, so it's fine.


	4. The Litpollo Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Litpollo stans come get y'all's juice.

**_Apollo >Lityerses_**

**Apollo:** Lit do you want to see my horses?!? 

**Lityerses:** you have horses? 

**Apollo:** Yeah, they pull the sun chariot! 

**Apollo:** I’m so excited to see them again, do you want to meet them?? 

**Lityerses:** sure 

**(1) video from Apollo**

* * *

**_Lityerses >Calypso_**

**Lityerses:** aaaaahghghh 

**Calypso:** you really need to find someone else to vent about your crush on Apollo to 

**Calypso:** this is the third time this week 

**Lityerses:** he sent me a five minute long video introducing me to his horses, calypso 

**Lityerses** his _horses_

**Calypso:** was it adorable? 

**Lityerses:** it was so adorable I almost died 

**Lityerses:** he has this little laugh he does? When he doesn’t know what to say? It’s the cutest thing ever? 

**Calypso:** you really need to get this under control 

**Lityerses:** what do I do? 

**Calypso:** maybe, I don’t know 

**Calypso:** Tell Him? 

**Lityerses:** are you sure 

**Calypso:** Lit, I am literally the most qualified person ever to tell you that waiting doesn’t work. 

**Lityerses:** oh, right 

**Lityerses:** sorry 

**Calypso:** it’s fine, just confess already so I don’t get another 50 texts like these. 

* * *

**_Lityerses >Apollo_**

**Lityerses:** hey Apollo, can we talk? 

**Apollo:** Oh, Lit I wish I could, but I’m meeting with the muses for the first time in months, and they’ll be holding me up for a bit. I can text you later if you want? 

**Lityerses:** it’s cool. The muses? 

**Apollo:** Yeah, I haven’t seen them since before my quests, so it’s been very nice to catch up! Melpomene seems especially interested in my stories. 

**Lityerses:** Melpomene? Who’s she? 

**Apollo:** She's 

**Apollo:** Oh, I have to go, sry Lit! 

* * *

**_Meg >Lityerses _**

**Meg:** I have to do the shovel talk 

**Lityerses:** what? 

**Meg:** look, lit, you’re my brother 

**Meg:** but we all know I have another brother too 

**Meg:** and your big fat crush on him is really obvious 

**Lityerses:** wha 

**Lityerses:** I don't 

**Lityerses:** is it that obvious? 

**Meg:** yes 

**Meg:** you better not hurt him, alright? 

**Lityerses:** I won’t, I swear 

**Meg:** good 

**Meg:** … I don’t know what to do after a shovel talk 

**Lityerses:** how’s camp half-blood 

**Meg:** fine 

**Meg:** a couple people are scared of me cuz I kicked them in the balls 

**Lityerses:** maybe they shouldn’t have let themselves be kicked in the balls then 

**Meg:** EXACTLY 

**Lityerses:** kick them again to assert dominance 

**Meg:** you understand me 

* * *

**_Apollo >Lityerses_**

**Apollo:** hey can we call? I’m boooooored. 

**Lityerses:** Yeah sure 

**Lityerses:** you really don’t have anything goddy to do? 

**Apollo:** Nah, we’re all just kind of waiting around on Olympus because the summer solstice meeting is soon. There’s not much to do before that. 

**Lityerses:** oh ok, cool. I’ll call you then? 

**Apollo:** ok 

**Call started from Lityerses >Apollo**

* * *

**_I like swords >I like hammers_**

**I like swords:** he’s just...so great Leo 

**I like hammers:** I know Lit 

**I like swords:** I don’t know what to dooooo 

**I like hammers:** I know Lit 

**I like swords:** and we called last night and he showed his bow and arrow collection cuz he knows I like weapons 

**I like hammers:** at this rate, you might want to change your name to I like bows 

**I like swords:** I know I should just say something, but there’s no way he’ll actually like me back that way 

**I like hammers:** hey, I get it 

**I like hammers:** dating calypso is wonderful, don’t get me wrong, but sometimes I worry 

**I like hammers:** I'm a literal flaming garbage can, why is she even dating me 

**I like swords:** what do you do about that? 

**I like hammers:** I remember that Calypso chose to be with me 

**I like hammers:** that despite how I feel about myself, she saw someone in me that was so good, she wanted to be with him 

**I like hammers:** something in you makes Apollo want to spend time with you, don’t forget that. 

**I like swords:** that was...really insightful of you Leo 

**I like hammers:** yeah well, don’t get used to it. I’ll go back to sending you shitty memes tomorrow 

**I like swords:** nice 

* * *

**_Lityerses >Apollo_**

**Lityerses:** I’m gonna send you the cute animal this time 

**Apollo:** Oh? 

**(1) video from Lityerses**

**Apollo:** Is that Heloise and Abelard's gryphling?! 

**Lityerses:** His name is Astrolabe 

**Apollo:** He’s sitting on your head!!! 

**Lityerses:** yeah he likes sitting there, so I just let him 

**Apollo:** that’s so adorable!!!! 

**Lityerses:** haha yeah 

* * *

**_Ukulele Boy >Chia Girl_**

**Ukulele Boy:** YOU'RE SO ADORABLE 

**Ukulele Boy:** THAT'S ALL I HAD TO SAY 

**Ukulele Boy:** BUT DID I SAY THAT 

**Ukulele Boy:** NO 

**Chia Girl:** you’re such a useless bi 

**Ukulele Boy:** AAAAAHHHHHH 

**Chia Girl:** Maybe you should just tell him 

**Ukulele Boy:** I know it’s just haaard. 

**Chia Girl:** I never thought you would have a problem asking someone out 

**Ukulele Boy:** I don’t usually! There’s something different about him. 

**Chia Girl:** do you think it’s your newfound conscience 

**Ukulele Boy:** … 

**Ukulele Boy:** maybe 

**Chia Girl:** just aaaaask hiiiiim 

**Chia Girl:** I don’t live near either of you and I can still tell how hard you’re pining for each other 

**Ukulele Boy:** You’re so ruuuuude 

**Chia Girl:** It’s my joooooob 

**Ukulele Boy:** aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh 

**Chia Girl:** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh 

* * *

**_Apollo >Lityerses_**

**Apollo:** Hey, so I was wondering if you’d like to meet up in July? I’ll probably be able to visit the mortal world more frequently after the summer solstice meeting, and I want to see you again! 

**Lityerses:** that’s cool. are you coming to the Waystation? 

**Apollo:** actually, uh 

**Apollo:** I was wondering if it could just be the two of us? 

**Lityerses:** oh! 

**Lityerses:** yeah of course 

**Apollo:** Are you free July 2nd? I can pick you up at sundown 

**Lityerses:** yeah i’m free 

**Apollo:** Cool 

**Lityerses:** cool 

* * *

**_House chat (do your chores!)_**

**Lit:** HE ASKED ME OUT 

**Jo:** WOOOOOOOO 

**Leo:** GET YOUR MAN 

**Emmie:** Congrats! 

**Brito:** It’s about time. 

**Callie:** I told you it would work out 

**Lit:** yes, thank you Calypso 

**Callie:** Don’t thank me, you needed the help 

**Leo:** OOH BURN 

**Brito:** I guess I won't be able to enact my new plan then 

**Brito:** Damn :/ 

**Lit:** what plan 

**Brito:** Don’t worry about it eggie, now’s a time to celebrate! The two idiots finally got their shit together! Three cheers! 

**Leo:** Hip-hip hooray!! 

**Lit:** I hate you all 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y'all know Heloise and Abelard were actual people and had a child named Astrolabe? It's really cool!  
> Also both gryphling and eggie are names for baby gryphons, so take of that what you will.


	5. Summer Solstice, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olympus is a mess, but we all already knew that.

**_Sweet home Indiana_**

**Carrot boy:** Oh my gods. 

**Carrot boy:** Do you guys want a play by play of this summer meeting. 

**Carrot boy:** I have nothing else to do, please say yes. 

**Master Of Unicorns:** don’t you have really important decisions to make or something 

**Carrot boy:** I was just in the mortal realm. 

**Carrot boy:** I’m “tainted” 

**Carrot boy:** I’ve been interrupted or talked over about twenty times and we’ve only been here for 15 minutes. 

**Carrot boy:** So I’m talking to you guys because if I don’t I’ll 

**Carrot boy:** Cry, probably. 

**Hermosa:** Mood 

**Mcshizzle:** ??? 

**Mcshizzle:** calypso?? 

**Hermosa:** Anyways Apollo tell us about the meeting 

**Carrot boy:** Hera is losing an argument against Athena. 

**Carrot boy:** I don’t even know what they’re arguing about. 

**Mcshizzle:** something juicy? 

**Carrot boy:** It sounds like something about the sanctity of the household in today’s society. 

**Master Of Unicorns:** booo boring 

**Mcshizzle:** don’t you guys do anything fun during these meetings? 

**Carrot boy:** We argue, if you consider that fun. 

**Carrot boy:** Oh, joy. 

**Hermosa:** ??? 

**Carrot boy:** Hera is losing the argument, so she’s fallen back onto her signature move. 

**Carrot boy:** “None of you are legitimate children, so your opinions don't matter.” 

**Hermosa:** That’s 

**Hermosa:** Wow 

**Carrot boy:** Athena has now taken to angrily sharpening her knives to show her displeasure. 

**Mcshizzle:** that sounds like something Annabeth would to tbh 

**Carrot boy:** Ares, not wanting to be shown up, is now even more angrily sharpening an axe 

**Carrot boy:** Hephaestus just called Ares out on the noise he’s making 

**Carrot boy:** Now they’re fighting 

**Carrot boy:** Aphrodite tried to get in-between them, which was definitely a bad idea 

**Carrot boy:** Dionysus joined in? I guess since he has nothing to drink he has to pay attention now. 

**Hermosa:** And this whole time, you’ve just been...texting? 

**Carrot boy:** No one’s called me out on it yet. 

**Carrot boy:** Oh wait, Demeter just did. 

**Carrot boy:** Talk to you later I guess. 

**Hermosa:** I must reiterate, wow 

**Master Of Unicorns:** that sounded awful 

**Mcshizzle:** sometimes you forget how much of a mess the gods are, and then it just hits you 

**Master Of Unicorns:** how are these people running the world 

**Hermosa:** Somewhere along the line someone made a mistake 

**Husky boy:** did Apollo seem off to you guys? 

**Master Of Unicorns:** yeah, he seemed a bit cynical 

**Mcshizzle:** anyone would be cynical while having to deal with that shitshow 

* * *

**_Lityerses >Meg_**

**Lityerses:** Do you think it’s because of his dad? 

**Meg:** I don’t know 

**Meg:** I hate that he’s even in the same room as that fucker 

**Lityerses:** language? 

**Lityerses:** but also I agree 

**Meg:** you’re telling me to watch my language 

**Meg:** _you_

**Lityerses:** fair point 

* * *

**_Sweet home Indiana_**

**Mcshizzle:** how long do you think the meeting even lasts 

**Hermosa:** They set aside a whole day for it, so it might be a while 

**Carrot boy:** it actually just ended! 

**Mcshizzle:** woah, no capitalization 

**Mcshizzle:** Apollo, are you ok? 

**Carrot boy:** Oh, sry, forgot about that. 

**Hermosa:** Now you’re abbreviating sorry? 

**Master Of Unicorns:** suspicious 

**Carrot boy:** alright, alright you got me 

**Carrot boy:** it’s Hermes 

**Master Of Unicorns:** did you steal Apollo's phone? 

**Carrot boy:** no, actually he gave it to me after the meeting ended 

**Carrot boy:** something about “not wanting to get it damaged” 

**Carrot boy:** idk what he’s doing that would damage his phone 

**Master Of Unicorns:** yeah that’s odd 

**Mcshizzle:** HERM MAN DO YOU KNOW HOW TO MAKE A SKELETON KEY? 

**Carrot boy:** OH, _DO I?_

* * *

**_Spice >Sugar_**

**Spice:** Jo, dear, what are you and Leo doing? 

**Sugar:** Ahaha, it’s nothing, don’t worry. 

**Spice:** I believe that’s the closet containing the flamethrower you and Leo made. 

**Spice:** The one that I locked so you couldn’t use it. 

**Sugar:** Oh, come on love! Leo can already control fire, what’s the harm in having it? 

**Spice:** It’s not Leo I'm concerned with. 

**Spice:** You lit five curtains on fire last time you used it! 

**Sugar:** That was an accident! 

**Sugar:** Come on, Emi! ❤ 

**Spice:** No. 

**Sugar:** Darn. 

* * *

**_Sweet home Indiana_**

**Mcshizzle:** the skeleton key plan didn’t work 

**Carrot boy:** dang it 

**Hermosa:** Why did you ever think Emmie would let that fly 

**Mcshizzle:** I don’t know? I just wanted to light stuff on fire with Jo! 

**Husky boy:** you people are so odd 

**Husky boy:** If you want destruction, just stab things 

**Carrot boy:** of course you would say that, Mr. Decapitation 

**Master Of Unicorns:** woah Lit, you decapitated people? 

**Husky boy:** a couple times 

**Hermosa:** What?! 

**Master Of Unicorns:** cool! 

**Hermosa:** No, not cool! 

**Husky boy:** they were invading my corn fields, I had every right to attack 

**Mcshizzle:** … 

**Hermosa:** … 

**Husky boy:** … plus I don’t do that anymore 

**Mcshizzle:** what a relief 

**Carrot boy:** man, when is Apollo gonna come get his phone? 

**Carrot boy:** this chat is hilarious, but i’m gonna lose this thing if I keep it any longer 

**Hermosa:** why don’t you just find him and give it back to him 

**Carrot boy:** but that’ll take so much tiiiiiiime 

**Carrot boy:** I have a job ya know 

**Hermosa:** uh-huh, totally. 

**Carrot boy:** you’re so ruuude Calypso 

**Husky boy:** just give him back his phone man 

**Carrot boy:** fiiiiiiiiiine 

**Carrot boy:** welp, I’m off to find sunshine! Don’t cry for me after I leave! 

**Hermosa:** Trust me, we won’t 

**Mcshizzle:** Damn Callie, no holding back! 

**Hermosa:** It’s cool, me and Hermes know each other well 

**Mcshizzle:** oh right, he visited you on your island, didn’t he? 

**Hermosa:** Yes, he was very kind 

**Mcshizzle:** and nothing ever..? 

**Hermosa:** Leo, I am not attracted to that beanpole of a man. 

**Master Of Unicorns:** BEANPOLE OML 

**Mcshizzle:** uh, good 

**Mcshizzle:** cuz.. You like me right? 

**Hermosa:** Of course! 

**Hermosa:** Even though you are also a beanpole 

**Hermosa:** ❤ 

**Mcshizzle:** awwwww 

**Mcshizzle:** ❤ 

**Master Of Unicorns:** couple goals? 

* * *

**_Apollo >Lityerses_**

**Apollo:** hey 

**Lityerses:** Apollo? Did Hermes find you last night? 

**Apollo:** no no it’s still Hermes 

**Apollo:** can you treat someone’s wounds? 

**Lityerses:** … yes, why? 

**Apollo:** you’re the person Apollo talks to the most, aside from Meg, but she’s like five 

**Lityerses:** 12 

**Apollo:** whatever, I’m sending Apollo to you now. 

**Lityerses:** Apollo?! What happened?!! 

**Apollo:** I don’t have time to explain, just help him, please. 

**Apollo:** I need to go talk to Zeus and figure out what the hell he thought he was doing. 

**Lityerses:** wait don’t 

**Lityerses:** shit 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby's first cliffhanger, I'm so proud! This chapter was mainly filler, because the next one... oh, the next one.   
> Also, thank you all so much for all of your comments!! I've read all of them and they make me so happy. You guys make my day. ❤


	6. Panic! at the Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heed that tag again folks, it's a rough one

**_Lityerses >Jo_**

**Lityerses:** hey where’s the first aid kit 

**Jo:** The infirmary, why? 

**Lityerses:** I need it for something 

**Lityerses:** actually, give me a second 

* * *

**_Eggie >Gryphon Mom_**

**Eggie:** can ambrosia heal you? 

**Gryphon Mom:** What? 

**Eggie:** cuz it can heal demi-gods, can it heal gods too? 

**Gryphon Mom:** Kind of? It’s more like it gives you energy so you can heal yourself. 

**Gryphon Mom:** Why do you need to know this anyways? 

**Eggie:** just curious, thanks for letting me know 

* * *

**_Lityerses >Jo_**

**Lityerses:** Is it fully stocked, or should I get ambrosia from somewhere else 

**Jo:** It should be fully stocked. Lityerses are you ok? 

**Lityerses:** I uh, just injured myself a bit 

**Lityerses:** it’s small don’t worry about it 

**Lityerses:** bye 

* * *

**_Sweet home Indiana_**

**Hermosa:** Did you all hear a crash this morning? 

**Mcshizzle:** no yeah it came from Lityerses room 

**Mcshizzle:** I asked him about it he said he knocked over a shelf 

**Hermosa:** Knocked over a shelf? How the hell do you even do that? 

**Mcshizzle:** idk that’s just what he said 

**Master Of Unicorns:** y’all are wild 

* * *

**_Chia Girl >Carrot Boy_**

**Chia Girl:** hey Apollo, do you have your phone back yet? 

* * *

**_Georgie >Lityerses_**

**Georgie:** Why is Apollo in your room? 

**Lityerses:** How did you know that?!? 

**Georgie:** I knew he was coming today, but he didn’t show up at the door 

**Georgie:** and you were acting suspicious so I know he’s with you 

**Lityerses:** ok 

**Lityerses:** I’m not going to ask how you knew he’d be here today 

**Lityerses:** just, don’t tell anyone alright 

**Lityerses:** we’re still trying to figure things out 

**Georgie:** okey dokey 

**Georgie:** you can give him more ambrosia 

**Lityerses:** what? 

**Georgie:** he’s not mortal anymore, he can have more 

**Georgie:** to help with the bleeding 

**Lityerses:** right 

**Lityerses:** thanks 

* * *

**_Lityerses >Jo_**

**Lityerses:** also your child is slightly terrifying 

**Jo:** I know! I’m so proud! 

* * *

**_Sweet home Indiana_**

**Mcshizzle:** man, it just started storming like crazy over here! 

**Mcshizzle:** Callie, where are you? 

**Master Of Unicorns:** It’s storming? 

**Hermosa:** I’m on the roof 

**Mcshizzle:** WHY ARE YOU ON THE ROOF!?!? 

**Hermosa:** It’s ok, Emmie and I are just making sure the Gryphons will be safe, I’ll be down soon. 

**Mcshizzle:** you better be 

**Mcshizzle:** Meg, it’s not raining in New York? 

**Master Of Unicorns:** nah, it’s nice and sunny 

**Mcshizzle:** weird, thought Apollo would react to that one 

**Hermosa:** Maybe Hermes hasn’t given him his phone back 

**Mcshizzle:** yeah probably 

* * *

**_Chia Girl >Ukulele Boy_**

**Chia Girl:** have you given Apollo his phone back? hurry up and do it I wanna talk to him 

* * *

**_Lityerses >Emmie_**

**Lityerses:** what do you do when Georgie is freaking out 

**Emmie:** Freaking out? You mean when she’s having anxiety attacks? 

**Lityerses:** yes 

**Emmie:** Well it depends on the situation 

**Emmie:** Why do you need to know? 

**Lityerses:** I just 

**Lityerses:** someone I know is panicking and I need to help them 

**Emmie:** Alright, get them to breathe with you. Make sure to ask if they want to be touched before making any contact. 

**Lityerses:** got it 

**Lityerses:** is there anything else I can do? 

**Emmie:** Try to find out why they’re panicking, so you can get a better grasp on the situation 

**Lityerses:** ok, he’s doing better already 

**Lityerses:** thanks 

* * *

**_Spice >Sugar_ **

****

**Spice:** Is Leo ok? 

****

**Sugar:** yeah, he’s fine. Would be happier if Calypso wasn’t out in the storm, but he’s cool. 

****

**Spice:** Huh. 

****

**Spice:** Lityerses said he was calming someone down and that they were male, but I think Leo is the only other guy in the Waystation. 

****

**Sugar:** That’s odd. I can ask him about it later for you? 

****

**Spice:** If you could. Thanks love ❤ 

****

**Sugar:** No problem ❤ 

****

* * *

****

**_Lityerses >Meg_**

****

**Lityerses:** Meg, are you ok. 

****

**Meg:** ...yeeesss? 

****

**Lityerses:** Can you like, text it? 

****

**Lityerses:** that you are ok? 

****

**Meg:** um 

****

**Meg:** I am ok 

****

**Meg:** ???? 

****

**Lityerses:** thanks 

****

**Lityerses:** I’ll explain later, but I gotta go 

****

**Meg:** what the hell?? 

****

* * *

****

**_Chia Girl >Ukulele Boy_**

****

**Chia Girl:** Lit is acting weird, is something going on? 

****

* * *

****

**_Lityerses >Calypso_**

****

**Lityerses:** Where are your noise canceling headphones, I thought they were in the living room 

****

**Calypso:** No, I put them back in my room, do you need them? 

****

**Lityerses:** uh, yeah. can I go get them? 

****

**Calypso:** sure, go ahead 

****

**Lityerses:** thanks 

****

* * *

****

**_House chat (do your chores!)_**

****

**Emmie:** Why did I just hear a door slam 

****

**Leo:** oh shit, who’s slammin doors? 

****

**Callie:** I think it was the bathroom near Lit’s room 

****

**Jo:** I’ll go check it out 

****

**Emmie:** Lit? Did you do it? 

****

* * *

****

**_Spice >Sugar_**

****

**Spice:** Honey, have you seen Lityerses? He isn’t answering my texts. 

****

**Sugar:** Ah, no, but I have found the friend he was talking about. I’m experiencing a bit of deja-vu at the moment, actually. 

****

**Spice:** What’s going on?? 

****

**Sugar:** I don’t think I know enough to explain right now. I’ll let you know everything once I figure it out though, I promise. 

****

**Spice:** Is this person ok? 

****

**Sugar:** Physically, yes. 

****

**Sugar:** Emotionally? We’re still working on it. 

****

**Spice:** ...ok 

****

**Spice:** I’ll trust you with this 

****

**Spice:** Just clue me in soon, alright? 

****

**Sugar:** Of course love. 

****

* * *

****

**_Chia Girl >Ukulele Boy_**

****

**Chia Girl:** seriously answer your phone 

****

* * *

****

**_House chat (do your chores!)_**

****

**Jo:** Hey, just letting you guys know 

****

**Jo:** Apollo is here. 

****

**Leo:** WHAT 

****

**Callie:** when did he get here!?! 

****

**Jo:** I… actually don’t know 

****

**Jo:** But regardless 

****

**Jo:** He’s not here for the best of reasons, and he needs space. 

****

**Jo:** I don’t know if you’ll see him tonight, but if you do, just be gentle. 

****

**Jo:** It’s been a long day. 

****

**Leo:** oh 

****

**Callie:** Is that why Lit has been acting weird all day? 

****

**Jo:** Yeah. 

****

**Callie:** Well, Lit, since you’re in this chat. 

****

**Callie:** I don’t really know what’s going on, but tell Apollo to take all the time he needs. 

****

**Leo:** yeah man! you don’t have to come out and talk if you don’t feel up to it! 

****

**Emmie:** I’m also a bit out of the loop, but from what i’ve heard, tell him to get some rest. It can help clear your mind. 

****

**Lit:** I know i’ve said this a lot today, but thank you guys. you have no idea how much you’ve helped. 

****

**Jo:** Are you still coming to dinner Lit? 

****

**Lit:** Yeah, just give me a sec. 

****

* * *

****

**_Ukulele boy >Chia Girl_**

****

**Ukulele Boy:** Hey. 

****

**Chia Girl:** WHERE THE HECKLESTILSKEN HAVE YOU BEEN!! 

****

**Ukulele Boy:** Hecklestilsken? 

****

**Chia Girl:** idk it was fun to type 

****

**Chia Girl:** seriously tho i’ve been texting you all day 

****

**Ukulele Boy:** Sorry, I’ve spent the whole day 

****

**Ukulele Boy:** Panicking, really 

****

**Chia Girl:** ...what happened 

****

**Ukulele Boy:** I’m at the Waystation. 

****

**Chia Girl:** what 

****

**Ukulele Boy:** It wasn’t planned! Hermes sent me here after he found my father 

****

**Ukulele Boy:** um 

****

**Chia Girl:** was he hurting you 

****

**Ukulele Boy:** … 

****

**Ukulele Boy:** yes 

****

**Chia Girl:** I’m coming to Indiana 

****

**Ukulele Boy:** What?! 

****

**Ukulele Boy:** No!! 

****

**Chia Girl:** Grover’s here, he can take me 

****

**Ukulele Boy:** Meg, you don’t have to come. 

****

**Chia Girl:** if anything like this happened to me you would already be at camp half-blood 

****

**Chia Girl** I’m coming 

****

**Ukulele Boy:** That argument is so effective, why do you always use it against me? 

****

**Chia Girl:** you answered your own question, bud 

****

**Ukulele Boy:** At least wait until morning, alright? 

****

**Chia Girl:** mmmmmmm 

****

**Ukulele Boy:** Please? I promise I’m not going to go anywhere 

****

**Chia Girl:** Fine. 

****

**Chia Girl:** you better not 

****

**Ukulele Boy:** I won’t, I promise. 

****

**Chia Girl:** Can we at least call? 

****

**Ukulele Boy:** ahhh, I can’t. I think everyone’s already asleep, and I look like a mess. 

****

**Ukulele Boy:** And sound like a mess, honestly. 

****

**Chia Girl:** ok 

****

**Chia Girl:** I’m just gonna send you memes then 

****

**Ukulele Boy:** pft alright. 

****

* * *

****

**_Jo >Lityerses_**

****

**Jo:** You two doing good? 

****

**Lityerses:** yeah 

****

**Lityerses:** Apollo’s sleeping 

****

**Jo:** Are you both going to sleep in your room? 

****

**Lityerses:** … 

****

**Lityerses:** maybe 

********

**Jo:** Hey, I’m not judging! Just don’t get up to any funny business, alright. 

********

**Lityerses:** nothing's gonna happen! 

********

**Jo:** mhmmmmmm 

********

**Lityerses:** oh my gods 

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo longest chapter yet! And we're not done because I will be posting a companion fic to this chapter from Lit's perspective. That's right folks, a whole fic dedicated only to Litpollo angst!! All I ask of you is pleasedontjudgemyawfulwritingskills!! 
> 
> Also, about Georgie. I like to think that after the events of TDP, she retained a connection to prophecy that allows her small glimpses into the future. I just think it would be a cool power. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!


End file.
